Palette
by thecakehater
Summary: A simple price to pay for dating an artist, or at least trying to date one. Butchubbles with Blues and Mikebbles on the side.


**Palette**

_A simple price to pay for dating an Artist._

**A Blush at the Price of Green**

I kissed her.

I kissed her intentionally in front of the whole art club.

I just kissed her and now Butch will definitely kill me.

He'd been asking her out for a couple of years now and he liked her even longer than that.

She always declined him, gently. And by gentle I mean, _Stay away from me! You big meanie!_

But you can't blame her though Butch isn't exactly one smooth operator when it comes to girls he really like. And he really, really likes Bubbles.

And now I, Boomer Jojo, have to start preparing for my grave with my brother's wrath survival will be highly unlikely.

But her blush though makes dying definitely worth it.

**Coloring Roses with Red Paint is Futile and So is Hiding that Blush of Yours**

It was annoying really how obvious they are. They were as subtle as putting up a billboard sign above them that says sexual tension with a downward arrow. This is getting on my nerves!

I try to be an understanding sister, I really do. I completely understand that Bubsy's still grieving over Mike, I completely do. But seriously! She can't use him as an excuse to never allow herself to be happy again!

I've seen the way she stares at that stupid counterpart of mine, though I still don't know what she sees in him. I mean he's Butch. B-U-T-C-H! But meh, like I care. As long as my sister gets some, I'll roll with it. But the fact is that she isn't exactly getting some. She may be able to hide it from the rest of the world even from Blossy-pants but she can't hide it from me, no sir-ee! Nothing gets past from Buttercup, nothing.

She likes Butch if a sketch pad filled of that fugly face of him isn't proof enough I don't know what is, and she knows Butch likes her. Well, the whole school knows he likes her because they'd be stupid not to know about that really. The guy wouldn't know subtlety even if it hit him in the face.

But here she is, hiding under Mike's death. Using him as an excuse and that's just getting on my nerves.

**Blue With a Side of Sorrow**

It had been five years, five whole years and she's still crying. Every year she'd visit him and every year there'd be a week when she'd cry her heart out mourning over the loss of him, Mike Believe, who died during one of Mojo's raids.

She wasn't crying over the loss of a classmate, though he certainly was her classmate during Algebra and Art.

She wasn't crying over the loss of a friend, though he certainly was a friend.

She wasn't crying over the loss of a lover.

The usually bubbly heroine was crying on the 'what could have been.'

They were supposed to be on their first date, you know? He was waiting for her arrival and he died waiting for her when he got hit by a falling arm machine.

And here she was crying over him with flowers in her hands as she kneeling down in front of his gravestone.

In this time of year, her eyes never have been so blue.

Every year for five years, for five whole years he'd been there, watching her cry and mourn over the loss of her 'could have been lover'. Every year he watches her self-destruct in a span of one week and only to return back to her bubbly self as if nothing happened. And every year he got wearier and wearier of it.

He tried to be understanding. He tried pulling her out of it with subtlety. He was more patient than he used to be when he was five, but his patience could do so much.

And this year he snapped.

He'd been in love with her for years now. He'd been asking her out to dates for years now. She'd been rejecting him for years now.

She likes him, he knew that. His green eyes can see her attraction towards him but _this _is stopping her from doing anything about it. And he's tired of this bullshit.

He kicked on her door when knocking didn't do anything to make her open it.

Sketches of _him _were sprawled all around the room. It was a mess.

He stared down at her trembling form; her eyes were so blue, so empty.

"Enough! How long will you keep doing this? How much more tears are you going to shed year after year until you're satisfied? Enough is enough Bubbles!" he shook her as if trying to wake her up from a nightmare.

"It's been years now. Let him go," he pulled her tightly onto him almost crushing her. "Just let me in."

**Sunny Yellow**

She always had been just an annoyingly perky sister of his counterpart in his eyes. She was just so giggly and with her rainbows-and-sunshine outlook in life, made him want to cringe every single time she opens her mouth.

But ironically that had been the same exact reason why he started falling for her. She was just so optimistic, it was weird.

If you insult her, she'd just give you a blinding smile as if you just complimented her. He asked her about that once, because she wasn't like that when they were five. When they were five she'd be wailing right now and drowning them with her tears. But now she just beams at him.

Her answer caught him off guard at he almost fell off from the lamppost he was standing on.

"Well because, when you insult someone Butch that usually mean that you're finally opening up to that person, I kinda like to call it Butch's Way of Saying He Likes You."

And this is how Butch's quest for love all began.

**Slightly Arousing**

He didn't know that he had this kind of fetish, at least not until that moment.

There she was innocently standing in front of the whole class, informing them that Ms. Suarez' couldn't make it and she was tasked to be her substitute for the day. No one really questioned her since she practically was a natural in the linguistics department due to her special ability. But then she started talking, in perfectly fluent Spanish. Perfectly _sexy _fluent Spanish.

Milkshake wasn't the reason that all the boys went to her yard; it was that damn accent of hers that made them yank out that goddamn fence just so they'd reach her.

Butch wouldn't mind if Ms. Suarez the Spanish wanna-be won't be there for the rest of the year, as long as the blue puff will be her sub. The rest of the boys in his class couldn't agree more.

**If Coffee Stains Can Be Art Then So Can we**

The moment she finally said yes after years of asking, Butch couldn't believe it, nor did Boomer and the rest of their friends and family. Comically, Boomer spilled his hot, hot coffee all over himself and some sketches that were placed on the table making him yelp in excruciating pain while Bubbles scolded him to be more careful. Butch on the other hand was out of it. He whooped from the top his lungs startling everyone in the city.

The moment he saw her wear a tight green dress on their first date, he almost lost it there. Her teasing smirk wasn't helping him keep his cool at all. He was extremely proud of himself that he didn't take her off to his bedroom right then. But unfortunately he couldn't stop gawking at the blonde that he accidentally spilt coffee on that exact same green dress. It was a good thing that the drink they ordered was iced or that would be an even bigger problem.

The moment he took her home, which was earlier than they both expected, he was certain that he'll never get another date with her ever again.

His green eyes glanced down at the coffee stained dress and then said his good bye to the girl dejectedly.

Then to his utter shock, a pair of soft, soft lips landed on his chapped ones. He was so shocked that it took quite some time for him to process what was happening. So when the Puff started to pull away because of his lack of action his started kissing back with so much passion that if he stopped kissing her he'd die.

The moment the two of them gasped for air he couldn't stop himself from thinking how erotic she looked with her swollen lips and how delicious they tasted.

_Coffee with a hint of berries. Yum. _

**Pink Vandalism **

Her paint-stained hand reached for him, well at least tried to reach for him but his glare stopped her. To say he wasn't amused was an understatement.

She nibbled on her lips as she tried to think of something to say. How could she explain the mess that just happened?

She couldn't just say that it wasn't what it looked like because that would mean she has to lie, because it was what it looked like and she always hated to lie.

"Y-you see um…." she scratched the back of her neck, not really sure what to say.

If this was in another situation he'd probably smirk at finally catching the chattiest person to be at loss of words.

"Y-you see Butch—"

"What were you thinking?!" he shouted at her as his green eyes pierced at her with menace.

Woah, the last time she saw him this angry was when Boomer decided that it'd be fun to piss him off by flirting with her. Now this time Butch's outburst was yet again because of her dimwitted counterpart.

Ugh…now her boyfriend won't stop pouting and growling like some angry puppy for a week or maybe a month!

_This'll definitely be the last time I'll allow Boomer to talk me into painting Butch's car pink._

**Finger Painting**

When she entered her home, the house was eerily quiet.

Light brows furrowed at the sight of red trailing on her living room floor. It looked suspiciously like blood. She scanned the room for any sign of crime, but there was none. How weird.

Perhaps it isn't blood, she crouched down and touched it. It was dried out.

Then she heard some hushed voices in the other room. Her heart starts beating rapidly. _What if—_

She swiftly opened the door and tried to catch the culprits in action.

An amused smile crept across her face at the sight. Various paints where all over the place with paintbrushes lying on the floor being ignored as her husband's face and hair was stained in various colors of paint. Saying that it was messy would be an understatement.

"Aw…it was supposed to be a surprise Momma!" a raven haired boy with paint stained hands cried out.

Her eyes landed on a furiously blushing Butch, who was clearly embarrassed to be seen in such situation.

Their son, Blake jumped off the table as he hovered his way towards his mother who was raising her left brow at his father.

"Come on Momma, stop looking! We aren't finished yet!" he took her hand as led her out of the room.

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at her son and her husband's poor attempt on finger painting.

**Just Curious:**

**What other series pairing does your favorite PPG pairing remind you of? And why?**

**As for me, Butchubbles remind me of the cross-over pairing Jackunzel (RotG's Jack Frost and Tangled's Rapunzel) because how extremely alike Bubbles and Punzie are and I definitely imagine Butch as a prankster like Jack. **

**Boomercup remind me of Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden's Narusaku (Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura) because well their kinda alike, with Naruto being Naruto and Boomer being Boomer who both can definitely endure Sakura and BC's fists of fury.**

** And lastly, the REDs reminds me of Dramione (HP's very own Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger) I mean common if you erase Draco's "My father will hear about this!" syndrome, Brick and him are definitely alike and don't get me started on Blossom and Hermione!**

**Common, I'm dying to know your answers! I like it when I get to read about what people think about the pairings of this series since my friends refuse to admit they like it.**


End file.
